Torn
by thatgrangerdanger
Summary: A year after the war, everything changes with Hermione and Ron, when she receives news that tears the two apart. A one-shot... for now.


_**I've written many scraps of fanfic before and after 10 years of reading, I eventually cave and the words flowed until it became this. It'll be a one shot for now but potentially a multi-chapter fic when I get the courage and inspiration again. Hopefully, it won't be another 10 years.**_

* * *

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Ron said as he entered the door, red-faced and flustered.

A surprised Hermione turned around. "Ron…"

"People at the Ministry have been talking that you've quit your job and you're leaving the country."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you. I've just found out today. The Australian ministry has located my parents." Ron traversed the gap between them in three strides and hugged her tight.

"That's great news, Mione!" He exclaimed gleefully then slowly pulled away and held her at arm's length. "...But why did you quit your job? I'm sure Kingsley would gladly hold your position for you."

Hermione turned away from Ron to the gloomy skies outside. It was bound to rain again. "Memory charms aren't standard magic," she started, sounding just like she was answering one of Flitwick's questions. "Human memory is a complex process that remains a mystery to both wizards and muggles alike, which is why memory modification is always done very carefully and usually only for recent and short memories and only when absolutely necessary," she paused. "What I've done to my parents, there's no telling how long it'll take or if it's even possible for me to reverse it." Her voice broke at the end.

"But you could just bring them right back here and figure all that out here, right? Wouldn't it be easier for them to remember if they were back to where they used to be? Plus you'll have me, and Harry and everyone else to help you."

"It's the opposite effect actually. Healers say it can cause a massive psychotic break and send them into a fugue state if we brought them back here too soon," Hermione said trying to keep a level voice.

She could feel Ron's tension as he paced back and forth with his hands on his hips.

"Australia also has the best memory research facility. The University of Melbourne has a magical college within it that uses both muggle and magical techniques for research. It's where Lockhart was sent after the incident second year. They're my best chance at getting my parents back," she continued, waiting for what she knew he would say next.

Ron stopped pacing and finally looked into her eyes again, "I'll come with you then. I'll move to Australia with you."

It hurt Hermione to see those distressed blue eyes looking at her. "You can't, Ron. You have your auror training -"

"Screw auror training!" Ron cut her off. "They have Harry and Neville. They're much better at it than I am."

She cupped his cheek with her hand and caressed the freckles that she's memorized like the back of her hand. "I can't let you do that." Ron looked like he was about to say something but she gave him that look that meant to let her finish. "You have your whole life here. Your family needs you here, especially after Fred. You all need to be together."

"But I need you, Hermione." He know held her face in both of his hands. "I need you."

"They're my parents, Ron, and I did this to them. I have to go."

"I'll wait for you then."

"Ron…" her whole chest felt like it was under an Incarcerous spell. "I don't know how long it'll take. I can't ask that -"

"You don't need to ask."

"I'm not going to have you put your life on hold for me. I don't know when I'll be back. I will spend all my life trying to fix my parents if it comes to it. It isn't fair to you to wait for some finish line that may never come. We've fought this war and we're finally free. We've suffered through so much more than any child ought to. Now you're free and you ought to live life fully, unencumbered ." Hermione could feel her heart ripping as she knew she was breaking Ron's but she knew this was for the best. She reached up and kissed his cheek. He felt her tear slip down his cheek and with that she was gone.

He didn't see her off to the terminal. Everyone was there to wish her goodbye. It hurt Hermione that he wasn't there but then again she understood. It was too painful. She hoped that one day the pain would fade.

Ron sat in his chair at his cubicle in the Auror Office. A part of him regretting not seeing her one last time but he didn't know that he would have been able to let her go had he been there himself. He held their portrait he had on his desk, of him and her laughing as they awkwardly danced to a muggle song. They only had a few photos of the two of them and this was his favorite. With a sigh, he held it in his hand and walked away from the Auror Office for good.


End file.
